And this is me
by MissKaitou
Summary: Kaitou Kid 'Anyways, I’m scheduled to be killed and or tortured soon, so I might actually want to consider getting out of here. Just maybe though.'
1. Default Chapter

**Discalimer. The humor and person is mine. Other characters, no. Idea/plot, yes. Other plots no made by me, no.**

**A.N- Yes, well, yeah. This is my first dk/cc/kk or whatever, and I'm plannning on revising this once I'm done. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter One: A sense of Humor is really your greatest friend at times.**

Who am I? What am I doing here? How did I even get into this situation? What's my real name? All will be explained in due time, but for now, the basics of my location.

I am currently trapped in a room on the fourteenth floor, not the top floor, the fourteenth flour mind you, of a random building. Stupid people trying to make it hard on me… Anyways, I m currently in a seemingly doorless room of which escape is highly unlikely. Why am I being held here? Well, apparently, I pissed off one too many people what with my…stunts. Honestly, if you can't handle a couple flaming mice running around, what can you handle?

Or it might have been when I killed one of the top operatives. Well…, not kill physically, just mentally. Seeing 'The Hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy' followed by loads of documentaries on squirrels really does do some damage to the brain. But oh well, it was worth it when he eventually ended up thinking he was a squirrel himself. And people say I'm not funny?

Anyways, I'm scheduled to be killed and or tortured soon, so I might actually want to consider getting out of here. Just maybe though.

Anyways, in case you were wandering about the basic facts of me, I'll tell you. I am 5 feet, 4 inches and some. I have blond hair, and I am fluent in English, Thai, Japanese, French and of course, Swahili. You know, people think that Swahili's hard because of the clicking, but it's actually one of the easiest languages to speak. I remember a song in Swahili. Un berretto un di maidio. Un berretto un di maidio. Lovely little hunting song. Family you ask? You'll find out later, or now, or you found out in the past, whichever you prefer!

Okay, I think I'm actually going to try to get out of here now. _Opens up the door and calmly walks out of the room, triggering a siren. Men in black proceed to pop out of nowhere with stun guns. _

Honestly, like I can't handle this! And one two three, and one two three, keep up the pace!

"Try and catch me if you can.

You can't catch me, I not sane!

For I'm much greater.

Because I'm just better!

You may be larger, but it's not of muscle!

Yeah everybody do the hustle!" The person taunted.

_Does flips and turns to avoid the men and their gun. Makes a false run for stairs and the elevator. _

Stupid people, they aren't supposed to catch on that quickly!

_They have backed up the person to window on the fourteenth floor. _

"Come on, don't do anything irrational now. Just finish working on your project and your brother will be just fine. Your project could save millions of lives of good people." One of them, a woman, said.

"Really, don't you mean saving a bastard and then auctioning it off for millions?"

"Just finish your project. You're so close to finishing it. Think of it as a game! It's you against the clock!"

"I'm sorry, but it's no longer fun. Bye everybody, I really must thank you for a superb upbringing! Really, I mean, what child wouldn't love my type of upbringing? Lounging by the computer, talk of murder in the air, it's really quite good for your stress level I hear!" The person said ironically before jumping out of the window.

**A/N- That's all for now... You'll probably get what's going on by the third chapter or so depending on how I do...I'll try to update soon.**

**bye,Jackie G.**


	2. Now that's what I call anger issues!

**Disclaimer-this is not owned by me.**

**A/N-yeha, at about chapter 4 all of this will begin to make sense.**

**Chapter Two: Now that's what I call anger issues!**

"Give me back my cell phone Kuroba!" Saguru yelled indignity at Kaito who had his cell phone and was waving it just out of his reach.

"Oh, what's this Hakuba? A missed call and they were nice enough to leave a message!" Kaito taunted.

"_Hi Sake, this is Crystal. I was just walking around the blue ocean, and the waves reminded me of you. I might pay you a visit soon. Oh, and don't tell Sherry, I want it to be a surprise." A female's voice said over the message._

"Who was that? Why did you even bother stealing my phone in the first place?" Saguru yelled again.

"Probably the wrong number, it was some girl named Crystal looking for someone named 'Sake'. She-" Kaito said before he was punched in the jaw and sent reeling back by Saguru.

"What'd you do that for! Have you gone mental?" Aoko yelled at Saguru.

"Yes, please tell us the reason why you saw it fit to go and punch Kaito-kun's jaw out like that." Akako said menacingly. "Are you cheating on me with that girl Crystal?"

"Yeah, I'd really like to know why I got a fist in the face over a message!" Kaito yelled resentfully.

"Because…oh, would you believe that…the school bell! Time to go to class!" Saguru said wile running away.

"Wait, come back here and face this like a real man!" All three of them yelled at him.

During math class, Kaito was glaring at him, Aoko was glaring at her notes and the teacher, and Akako was looking at Kaito amusedly and irritably at Saguru. Saguru himself was waiting for the end of the school day, so that he could avoid everybody bent on him demise at the moment.

When the bell signaling the end of school and the beginning of Spring Break rang, Saguru literally ran out of the classroom with his books still on his desk with Kaito chasing after him.

Only by sheer luck was Saguru able to get to his house before Kaito, who was hell bent on returning the favor of the punch. '_I hope that cat's okay. It should be, it was only tossed a couple of feet, it'll live.'_ Saguru thought once he was safely in his house with his door locked.

Saguru messed with his phone until he got to the message that Kaito had overheard.

"Crap. Pure and utter crap. This messes things up worse than…shite!" Saguru said to himself.

**A/N-who was that woman? What does the code mean in the message...Actually, I was pretty obvios about that... What does it all mean though? **

**bye, Jackie G.**


	3. I'm an original damn it!

**Disclaimer- I don't own DD/KK/CC, but I do own my original character!**

**A/N-A little explanation. Really, I want this to have a lot of humor in it, and not just on my character's side.**

**Chapter Three: I'm an original damn it!**

**_Ding Dong_** went the doorbell to Shinichi Kudo's house when a young girl with blond hair rang it. She was holding a package that was covered in wrapping paper.

Seeing that no one was home, she decided to go next door to see if they would give the package to Shinichi.

**_Ding Dong_** went the doorbell of Shinichi Kudo's neighbor's house when a young girl with blond hair rang it.

There was some scrambling around inside before a young boy came to the door and looked up at the stranger wearily.

"Can I help you Miss?" He asked.

"Hi, my name's Chip. Is Haibara Ai there at the moment? A girl that I work with gave me this package to give to her. Can you tell her happy birthday from me?" Chip smiled cheerfully.

"No, but she lives here. I'll make sure she gets it, don't worry!" Shinichi exclaimed like the child he looked like.

_If that isn't false, there's a duck up my ass._

"Who was at the door Kudo-kun?" Ai asked.

"Some strange girl who left a package for you, she said some girl at work gave it to her. I don't think-"

"Did she leave a name? What did she look like?" Ai asked with a trace of melancholy in her voice.

"She said her name was Chip, and she was a five foot something blond. Why does it matter?"

"Did she leave an address or a number that I could contact her at?"

"No, she just said for me to tell you happy birthday. Is today really your birthday Shiho-kun?"

"Yes."

"Then does that mean that she's-"

"From the Black Organization?"

"Well, yeah, is she?"

"Yes and no. Hey Shinichi, can I please have sometime to think for a little while?"

"Yeah, sure." Shinichi said knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore answers about that strange girl until Shiho was ready to tell them.

"Hmm…I knew that he got out, but her? She's too showy…hell, that's what made it possible for him to get out!" Ai said too wrapped up in her own world to notice a figure step into the room.

"Happy birthday Shi-kun!" The figure eeked happily.

"Wh-. Nice outfit." Ai laughed at the sight of the young girl in black boots, a short green skirt that flared out, a silver bodice, and a huge silver bow on her head standing in front of her.

"Thank-you!"

"You always did have a problem with being showy. I can't honestly say I'm surprised." Ai scoffed. "So, how long did it take you to figure out what happened to me?"

"All of ten minutes. You and Kudo really need to lay low. No more murder mysteries at the moment. The B.O. has a file on your detective group and on Kogoro. They're worried about what would happen if you little group grow up because of all of the cases you guys are solving.

And Kogoro has an assassination attempt gong on in a couple of days at the Kid heist. He's tricky. If they kill him secretly, everybody will know he's gone, and what with Kudo's disappearance, the police might become suspicious. Therefore, they're going to do it at the Kid heist so that people may think Kid did it. Or at least Nakamori would anyways."

"Wow, intelligent reasoning. Who did you get that off of?"

"I am an original. I do not follow trends, I set them, and if I do follow them, I remake them, and call it original!"

"Yes, I'm not doubting that you're original. I merely doubt that you have more intelligence than the average blond."

"Fine then, if I'm so stupid, then how did I manage to not only come up with a plan to get my brother out the Black, but me too!" Chip yelled slightly miffed.

_A pair of feet were running down the stairs rapidly._

"That was you? I thought that that was all Salsa!" Ai said shocked.

"You really don't give me enough credit sometimes; you do realize that, right?" Chip smiled ruefully.

"Well, I haven't exactly been lead on to believe that from your appearance, have I?"

"Ai-kun, I heard yelling, are you okay?" Shinichi panted before realizing that there was another person in the room. "Who are you?" He asked gruffly, getting ready to stun the girl that he had seen earlier.

"I am gone. Bye, it was nice talking to you again Shiho. I'm sure that the organization will find this all very interesting." Chip said while disappearing in a plume of smoke as she winked at Shiho and let out an evil laugh.

**A/N-Yes, no more uploading today. I would feel sorry for yall, excpet I just gave yall 3 chapters in the span of 5 hours.**


End file.
